


Almost Traditionally

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chubby Stahl, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Madeleine never expected her feelings for Stahl to be requited. When the day comes where they're mutual, she's unsure as to what she should do.





	1. a blooming romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [averynicecake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/averynicecake/gifts).



> This is my 'Secret Stahl Santa' gift for averynicecake! I've never made anything for her unit or Stahl, so I hope this reads okay!

Drips of candlewax threatened to harm scriptures in which she had painstakingly scrawled in a matter of hours. Constantly testing herself, stiff fingers aching to the bone as she dared to pick up a quill that had surely seen better days. She studied, arduously, in attempt to retrieve knowledge that had been lost to the trials of time and god forsaken amnesia that plagued her brain.

Madeleine had long since been revered for her knowledge, impeccable tactical prestige that dared bring a seasoned general to his knees. She had defeated the Feroxians with confidence and charm that none had ever seen before, had made herself such a trustworthy ally that prince Chrom himself was rather quick to appoint her as head tactician of the army. It all came incredibly quickly, as did the knowledge of the tomes in which she studied.

However, having spent so much time brushing up on academics, Madeleine was quick to forget Ylissean culture and the holidays in which they celebrated.

She had heard of festivities such as Christmas or New Years, keen to be involved with her peers and having studied the inner workings and history of them in advance. However, with the growing threat of war-bound Plegians, she was practically up to her nose in figuring out military endeavours and ensuring casualties remained to a minimum. She had almost forgotten that Valentines was merely a nights sleep away, with many of her fellow comrades having geared up to confess their budding crushes by means of expensive gifts or makeshift DIY crafts.

Awoken from her fatigue-fuelled daze, Madeleine shifted her glance from now-blurring words to her tent zipper, watching with great curiosity as the shadow behind it wrestled with it in a futile attempt to unjam it from its zipper.

“Do you need a bit of help with that?” she murmured, having long since lost track of time. “It’s easy to zip up, just not zip down.”

Extending her hand to fix the metal prongs that had tangled themselves together, the zipper slid down with relative ease. Tired eyes met beaming ones, Madeleine was almost taken aback by seeing Stahl’s face in such proximity. She could have sworn she saw daybreak in the background that was visible behind the tufts of the brunettes’ hair.  


“I could’ve sworn you were up,” Stahl beamed, “…and look at you now, working away as hard as ever!”

“Stahl?” Madeleine was almost taken aback by the familiar sight, Stahl was often the first in line for breakfast, but he valued an occasional sleep in when Frederick was benevolent enough to allow his cavaliers just that extra shuteye. “Why are you up so early?”

“Ah, well…” Stahl grew a sheepish expression, shifting his way further into her tent. “I sorta got given night patrol after I accidentally spooked the pegasi the other day. I wanted to say good morning just in case you were awake.”

Madeleine felt a rush of shock overcome her, squinting past the tent flaps as she saw the sky turn hues of pink and orange, a surefire way to remind her of her unhealthy sleeping habits. She valued her health as much as anyone else, full well knowing her position in the Shepherds was vital to its survival.

Before Madeleine could even muster the effort to speak beyond the dawn of shock that had hit her, she felt a package slip between her hands. Ink-drenched fingers dared to ruin the pristine packaging of it all, Stahl having gripped tightly to the opposite end.

The peach-coloured ribbons were relatively haphazardly strewn together, the occasional stray strand of tape clutching to blotchy fingers for dear life. The wrapping paper was evidently put together in something of a rush, shirking just low of covering the entire package as the label of the package inside was just barely visible.

“Oh, uh,” Madeleine inspected it closely, curiosity clear across her face. “Thanks, I think?”

Carefully undoing the bow so to not disturb the rest of the packaging, she took great care in neatly unwrapping the gift from its constraints. She had no intention to destroy what had most likely been an annoying shape to wrap, but instead, took her time in peeling every last sliver of tape.

“You’re welcome!” Stahl chimed in, peeking over her shoulder. He continually shifted in place, his anxieties visibly growing as Madeleine made every minute felt like an hour. “It’s, uh, really not that important. I just thought I’d get you something nice for the occasion, you know?”

Beneath the wrapping held a container in the shape of a heart, sealing chocolates and a variety of other sweet treats beneath the locket that kept it all together. It was crafted with dutiful care by a skilful chocolatier, nothing like the cheap last moment gifts that many opted to purchase when everything had already been sold off the shelves. The woodworking had inscribed a minor poem detailing affections and a variety of masterfully drawn hearts.

Batting an eye taunted by sleeps embrace, Madeleine had almost failed to process the heartfelt gesture on first glance. “Wait, wait, wait-“ she began, cheeks flushing as she cocked her head to the side in great confusion. “Did you really buy this for me…?”

“Yep! Sure did!” Stahl flashed a classic smile, his grin bearing teeth that had an occasional speck of food. Unattractive to all but Madeleine, it seemed. “I was passing through Ylisstol and thought you’d like it!”

“Gods, Stahl…” She focused on the packaging, biting her lip so to not overreact. “I… I really don’t know what to stay. I hardly know a thing on Ylissean Valentines traditions!”

“Let’s start with a ‘thank you’ and-“ His playful demeanour was cut short abruptly, hearing the heavy footsteps of a familiar great knight outside the tent. “…and it looks like my time here is up! Guess I can’t avoid Frederick for long, huh, Maddie?”

Rushing outside in a speed that dared to put Lon’qu to shame, Madeleine heard the faint scolding of Frederick who ‘had been surveying the area for hours thinking something had happened’ and that ‘Stahl was lucky he didn’t sound a ‘missing persons’ siren’. Though she found it humorous, her thoughts drifted from chocolate box to the last word she had heard the cavalier utter.

Maddie?

Typically, she would grow annoyed with anyone calling her by such familiarities. Her colleagues called her Madeleine only, with her friends opting to call her Mads instead. She had harboured a minor crush on Stahl for quite some time, struggling to express it in the most mundane of ways. Whilst she saw others growing closer in relations, she often felt as if she was doomed to expressing her feelings in only the most casual of encounters.

Removing herself, albeit reluctantly, from her desk, she rested her head upon the sleeping bag that had been neatly tucked in the corner. Clutching the chocolates close to her chest, her thoughts shifted from devising ways to try and deliver back to Stahl to the nickname he had so slyly slipped into such a casual conversation.

He had never specified it was a Valentine, however, it surely seemed as if he was close to saying it.


	2. a tribute of love

Though slumber was peaceful and the invitation to nap until night was far too inviting, Madeleine shifted her tired body into an upright position, staring blankly at the chocolates that sat securely in her grip. Perhaps she initially thought of the kind gesture as an overly realistic dream, it soon became apparent that it was not.

Mulling over it for quite some time, she spent the majority of her day seeking through trinkets and last minute gifts within the centre of Ylisstol. Though she felt minorly guilty as she had accidentally avoided Stahl the majority of the day, she was well aware she did it within good reason.

However, minutes turned into hours. The warm embrace of the sun gradually became dark and cold, nights breath licking up her arms as it dared to invade her coat moreso than it already had. As a faint shiver overcame her, she soon became aware it was time to head home empty handed.

“Ugh, really?” She sighed, lowering her head in defeat as she began to make her way back to base. It was already an hours walk at the least, with the sun sinking quickly into night. “Not a single thing… how am I going to make it up to him now?”

It was a tedious walk, nothing far too intense, but a guilty conscience weighed on her mind. Her devotion to Stahl was absolute, having taken numerous blows for him in the field of battle when his horse dared to step out of line or refining his weapon a little more often than she did with others.

Accompanied by only her thoughts, Madeleine skimmed the area back to her tent. What she could make amongst the darkness was little, relying on the occasional fire-fuelled torch or two to light the way. Crouching down beneath the garden Sumia had so kindly tended to, it appeared as if sunflowers were in bloom, facing valiantly towards the sun even in the harshest of storms.

Perhaps she could associate such a brave flower with Stahl, even though she was silently kicking herself for constructing such a cheesy metaphor. Mumbling an apology in advance, she carefully sliced the stems of the flowers with the tip of her sword that she strapped closely to her side. Sumia surely wouldn’t mind. After all, she was one of the few people who had a minor hunch in regards to Madeleine’s feelings towards the brave cavalier.

Seeking out Stahl was somewhat difficult. Having just barely missed dinner time, and the additional hour reserved to Stahl’s numerous ‘seconds’, ‘thirds’ and ‘fourths’, finding Stahl within such a large camp was the equivalent of finding a needle in a haystack.

Having neatly wrapped the flowers in a makeshift bouquet with excess paper found within her study, she adorned it with the peach bow in which Stahl had so kindly gifted to her. Despite it being only a days old in her mind, it reserved great sentimental and emotional value as is.

“Stahl?” She queried, ducking her head into his tent as she saw the faint glimmer of the lantern illuminating his shadow. “Are you in here?”

Stahl turned around, casting the polish and microfibre cloth aside. He had discarded his armour, sitting contently upon his sleeping bag as he attempted to shine every nick and speck out of his battle-torn clothes. “Oh, Madeleine!” He was quick to respond, raising to his knees the best he could within such a small proximity. “I was looking for you all day. I was kinda concerned as to where you were!”

Rushing to hide the flowers behind her back, Madeleine suppressed a small laugh at his show of concern. It was welcomed as it was a sign of affection, but her heart was racing in such a way she feared he could possibly hear it.

“Goodness, Stahl…” Slinking further into the tent, she sat in an uncanny position with her arms tied behind her back. Her coat was seemingly large enough to spread and cover any stray petals that had fallen onto the base of Stahl’s tent. “I didn’t expect you to be so worried.”

Stahl was evidently attempting to see over her shoulder, eyes squinting as he shifted positions every so often out of sheer curiosity. “Can’t blame me,” he began. “Guess I was just a little worried that you went off scouting by yourself.”

An awkward silence fell between the two of them, almost deafening if not for the occasional owl chirp or growl of his stomach. The fabric clung to it in an almost tight way, sitting hunched over as he began shining his armour once again. His stomach had always been something Stahl was never capable of losing, having excess weight was just one of the many enticing features that Madeleine had long since adored.

Wordlessly, Madeline presented the makeshift bouquet forward, her tongue seemingly trapped at a loss of words as she was unsure as to how to present her feelings. Though the flowers did not seem all to appealing through the faint glimmer of the flame in the aged lantern in comparison to the suns rays, she was still somewhat proud of her handiwork that she had done on the go.

“It’s… it’s for you,” she nodded, making piercing eye contact with such straightforwardness that would clearly differentiate it from any cute, conventional confession. “I don’t know if you meant to give me the chocolates as some kind of confession, and I really don’t expect you to return any weird feelings or anything, but…”

“I was out all day trying to find some sort of nice gift for you”, she mumbled, emphasizing every word as they slipped from her lips. “I guess, to be frank, I’ve always kind of wanted to do this. I just sort of forgot there was a whole holiday based around it. Silly of me, right?”

Making no immediate response, Stahl reluctantly removed the flowers from her grasp, inspecting them closely with a watchful eye. “Madeleine, you really got these for me?” Stahl brought the flowers to his nose, softly inhaling the gentle scent. “You looked all day just for me?”

Her fingers remained unmoved, rigidly staying within the position they initially were before having the flowers removed. They still had the occasional blotch of uncomplimentary ink, but the majority of it had faded into her skin. “Well, of course I did,” she blinked in sheer surprise. “I sort of thought you’d already have a few of these, so I didn’t know what to get you.”

Placing the sunflowers aside, Stahl laughed with such happiness that it was almost intoxicating. His emotions were addictive, always retaining the ability to rub off on others. “I think something you made is way better than something you randomly picked up, Madeleine!” He laughed, moving over in short, trudging movements on his knees. “It really shows you put a whole lot of thought into it, right?”

Cut off by muscular arms, Madeleine found herself in an embrace so warm and loving that the sheer emotion of it all radiated off onto her. Unable to muster a response, as actions spoke far louder than words, she returned it with such vigour that Stahl emitted a small grunt as her arms locked around him with just as much strength. The scent of his cologne, the softness of his hair brushing against her cheek, it was almost as if she was living an extract from a romance novel.

The embrace lasted longer than expected, with Stahl tracing his thumb in the shapes of hearts across her back. Their eyes simultaneously closed, sinking into each other’s grip as if it were the last time they would see one another again. Reluctantly breaking off, a shy smile spread from ear to ear on the both of them, dimples pressed against Stahl’s face.

“Happy Valentines day, Madeleine.” Stahl chuckled, tracing his fingers down the seams on the fabric of her coat. “Wanna be my Valentine? For, uh, the last five minutes of the night?”

Meeting Stahl halfway, Madeleine folded her hands over his, squeezing them lightly. “I’d like it to be longer than just five minutes. A short-lived romance just isn’t any fun, right?”  


Leaning forward, his lips ghosted above hers, short huffs of breath mixing together as they both grew awkward at the chance of kissing. Drawing back with a nervous laugh, Stahl rubbed the back of his head.

“Yeah. I guess you’re right.”


End file.
